bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Binding of Isaac Bugs
This is a List of glitches found in the Binding of Isaac. Menu *When selecting a character, it will 'hover' on Isaac by default, pressing spacebar starts the game, as the screen fades you can select other characters by pressing the following keys in quick succession: Escape, Spacebar, Left/Right depending on which character you wish to be, for example, pressing right twice will select Cain. If done before the screen completely fades to black, you will be whatever character you choose. This is particularly useful for new save files who dont want to use Isaac by default. Normal Gameplay *The player may become invincible to all damage. What event triggers this is not known yet. (Perhaps changing rooms while invincible). *The game may not respond for a bit, (when you go into a trap door and you're about to enter a level) and then the brightness becomes very high. (This effect lasts until you kill the Boss, you're possibly using a cheat table with Cheat Engine). Bosses *If you have extra lives (thanks to Dead Cat or 1-up), kill a boss and take its drop, and kill yourself (e.g. with an aid of bombs, dynamite, the razor blade or a blood donation machine), the boss respawns and you can get double drops. *It appears that, if you have a 1-Up while fighting Scolex, or other conflicting items, it is possible for your game to lock up, and stay at the spotlight animation after death. *When fighting any jumping bosses, such as Monstro and Blastocyst, using Mom's Bra causes them to become stuck in the air and float away, unable to be hurt until the Bra's duration ends. Furthermore, if Mom's Bra is used against CHUB and you are in a position where you meet the lines separating his three separate body parts, they will split apart and run away from you in opposite ways, but they will reconnect when the duration ends. *When killing Mom, the screen turns red for a second. If an item with the ability to teleport is used during this time (confirmed with XVIII The Moon), the screen will remain red until the game is shut down. Imagen2.png|Glitch observed after exiting the secret room. Imagen1.png|The effect still remains at the title screen. *When fighting War using The Unicorn Horn or The Chariot and killing his horse just before he starts throwing bombs, War disappears and you won't be able to kill him, thus making proceeding to the next floor impossible. *When you kill Satan with Mom's Knife, (possibly using a Cheat Table using Cheat Engine) continuous amounts of blood will appear. Satan's statue will also appear. This may also occur naturally on rare occasions. Challenge Room *If you enter a challenge room, open the chest or take the item, and pause right away, you will hear 3 monster spawning sounds. Now unpause, and all 3 waves spawn at once. This can also happen if you get an Achievement pop-up (such as the Common Cold) as a result of the item you pick up to start the challenge. *At least in Challenge rooms, you can get knocked through walls and closed doors by Monstro. If you are knocked through a door, youll just end up outside, but if you are knocked through a wall your game will be screwed. Devil Room *If a player only has soul hearts left and a devil room appears with only "Red" heart deals, the player can purchase an item and have no health, however this DOES NOT make you invincible. Items *Using a Full Health pill as ???/Blue Baby can make you invincible, for varying times ranging from the current room only up to the whole game. Occasionally, this will bug out the homing mechanics of enemies that are programmed to drop down on top of you directly (such as Monstro, Peep, and Leapers). While invincible the only attack that can still affect you is Greed's money drain. *Having Sister Maggy, Little Steve or Robo-Baby and then obtaining a 1-UP will turn Sister Maggy, Little Steve and Robo-Baby into Brother Bobby until you leave the room. *Having Little Steve, Little Gish or Demon Baby and then obtaining Little C.H.A.D. will turn Little Steve, Little Gish or Demon Baby into Brother Bobby until you leave the room. *Having Sister Maggy, Little Steve, Little Gish or Robo-Baby and then obtaining The Relic will turn Sister Maggy, Little Steve, Little Gish and Robo-Baby into Brother Bobby until you leave the room. *Having Little Steve and then obtaining a Sack of Pennies will turn Little Steven into Brother Bobby until you leave the room. *Having Robo-Baby and then obtaining a Bomb Bag will turn Robo-Baby into Brother Bobby. *The Poop will not work correctly in a room after using it once in it and re-entering the room and attempting to use it again. Graphical: Playable Characters *''Unconfirmed:'' While playing as Cain, using the Gamekid while having an appearance-altering item, and finishing the Pacman attack, will shift your head away from your body causing you to see all the appearance items that are not attached to your head in the game engine. So when Cain's head shifts, you can see his eyepatch and any other graphical oddities on the head, such as Steven. However, Mr. Mega is still attached to your head. You will appear to shoot out of where your head should be, and whenever an event happens to you, such as getting hurt or picking an item up, your head will shift back to normal.